


The Cuddle Bug

by StarSync52



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short, both are just real sweet hearts, but like for two lines so it doesn't really count, cuddle bug Logan, i guess a little angst, just pure fluff, very short on-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: "It was completely irrational, un-logical, unnecessary. Yet it was true, Logan was a cuddle bug. And there was nothing he could do about it."





	The Cuddle Bug

It was completely irrational, un-logical, unnecessary. Yet it was true, Logan was a cuddle bug. And there was nothing he could do about it. So he put up a façade, put up walls. Said he was emotionless as to avoid any one finding out. He sat in his own chair for movie nights as to not lean into any touch. But he was bound to find out at some point. 

Logan and Patton had been dating for a while when he found out. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Big Hero 6 per request by Logan. Patton was reaching for the popcorn and by instinct put his arm around Logan. Now he had known Logan was a little uncomfortable with physical contact. But the reaction was not one he was expecting. First he stiffened up, but then instead of Logan asking Patton to move his arm Logan leaded into the touch. He placed his head on Patton’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. Eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips.  
“Logan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you a cuddle bug?” Logan lifted his head of Patton’s shoulder and looked at him.  
“Am I a what?”  
“Are you a cuddle bug? You know, someone who likes to cuddle.”  
An emotion flashed in Logan’s eyes that Patton that he couldn’t identify.  
“Would you think less of me if I were? Because I’m meant to the logical one. With no need to delve into emotions and, and...”  
Patton stared at the man in front of him. Was the world really that cruel were someone who was meant to be smart wasn’t aloud to like something out of the ordinary? And wanting cuddles isn’t even that out of the ordinary, it’s completely normal! He looked up to see Logan curled up on himself.  
“Oh Logan.” The man in question looked at Patton. “Do you really think that? I’ll love you no matter what okay? It’s perfectly normal to want something as simple as a cuddle. So come here.”  
The Logical slowly uncurled and made his way into Patton’s arms, he let out a small sigh of content.  
“Listen Logan, you can come to whenever. You know that right?”  
“I do now Patton. I do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my little cupcakes! So uh, I know I have another story to be working on but this idea was just too sweet and fluffy for me to pass up on. So... behold my fluffy fluffy fluff!


End file.
